The present invention relates to a medical vacuum aspiration device (MVA). In general, it is more economical for MVAs to be used multiple times before they are disposed. Between uses, the MVA should be sterilized and/or disinfected. However, the materials chosen for the components of the MVA may be susceptible to degradation and/or damage by certain sterilization procedures and disinfectants. For example, latex components of the MVA can oxidize in an autoclave and certain plastic components can melt in an autoclave or degrade in the presence of chemical disinfectants.
Some MVAs are difficult to adequately clean and sterilize because they cannot be disassembled sufficiently. Other MVAs can include multiple parts that can be disassembled for sterilizing and disinfecting. However, the parts are easily misplaced or lost when disassembled. Further, a plurality of interfaces must be provided between each of the parts in order to connect the parts together and provide proper sealing to maintain the vacuum in the fluid path extending through the MVA. The plurality of interfaces can harbor tissue and fluid that can be difficult to remove during the sterilizing and disinfecting procedures. There remains a need for an MVA that is economical, safe, effective, and easily cleaned and sterilized.